Legend Stages
Stories of Legend (レジェンドストーリー rejendo sutōrī, Lit. '''Legend Story') will be fully unlocked after completing Chapter 1 in Story Mode, this game mode includes high-difficulty stages with new Enemies. The cost production for cats in this Mode is the same as Chapter 2 from Story Mode (Chapter 1x1.5), in some stages, enemies's health and attack power also change. There are 2-star difficulty and 3-star difficulty stages, which improve enemies' strength magnification (2-star = 1-starx1.5 and 3-star = 1-starx2). Stories of Legend Mode was added since update version 2.0.0 for the Japanese Version on August 12th, 2013, which the old English Version don't have. Currently there are 28 chapters in Stories of Legend mode, 4 of them still not implemented. Completing all of them may unlock the unimplemented Evangelist Cat. Levels Sub-chapter 1: The Legend Begins *Stage 1-1: Earthshaker (大地を揺るがす Daichi o yurugasu) *Stage 1-2: Return of Terror (あの恐怖、再び Ano kyōfu, futatabi) *Stage 1-3: Sunset Blues (おつかれサンセット O tsukare san setto) *Stage 1-4: Melancholy Damp (メランコリー湿地 Merankorī shitchi) *Stage 1-5: Bouncy Park (ぷるるん広場 Pururun hiroba) *Stage 1-6: Gentle Smile (愛情のまなざし Aijō no manazashi) *Stage 1-7: Guardian of the Ranch (牧草の守護者 Bokusō no gādian) *Stage 1-8: Sleeping Lion (眠れる獅子 Nemureru shishi) Sub-chapter 2: Passion Land *Stage 2-1: Nyandalucia (ニャンダルシア Nyandarushia) *Stage 2-2: Paella Field (パエリア草原 Paeria sōgen) *Stage 2-3: Flamenco Hole (フラメン抗 Furamen kō) *Stage 2-4: Sangria River (サングリア川 Sanguria kawa) *Stage 2-5: Gazpacho Highland (ガスパチョ高原 Gasupacho kōgen) *Stage 2-6: Churros Night (チュロス・ナイト Churosu naito) *Stage 2-7: Bone Dry Gardens (乾いた庭園 Kawaita teien) *Stage 2-8: Tapas Desert (タパス砂漠 Tapasu sabaku) Sub-chapter 3: Glucosamine Desert *Stage 3-1: Chondroitin Sandhill (コンドロイチン砂丘 Kondoroichin sakyū) *Stage 3-2: Sesamin Ruins (セサ民遺跡 Sesa-min iseki) *Stage 3-3: Insoflavone Cave (イソフラボン洞窟 Isofurabon dōkutsu) *Stage 3-4: Catechin Hills (ペプチド雪原 Katekin kyūryō) *Stage 3-5: Lycopene Sunset (リコピンの夕焼け Rikopin no yūyake) *Stage 3-6: Propolis Oasis (プロポリスオアシス Puroporisu oashisu) *Stage 3-7: Peptide Snowfield (ペプチド雪原 Pepuchido setsugen) *Stage 3-8: Hyaluronan Mountain (ヒアルロン山 Hiaruron yama) Sub-chapter 4: Swimming Cats *Stage 4-1: Premature Launch *Stage 4-2: Deep Ocean Blue *Stage 4-3: Mermaid Cove *Stage 4-4: Chaos Lagoon *Stage 4-5: Playing Pirates *Stage 4-6: Fisherman's Dilemma *Stage 4-7: Seaweed Shallows *Stage 4-8: Salty is Seawater Sub-chapter 5: Risqué Terrain *Stage 5-1: Lovely Minerals *Stage 5-2: Shapely Caverns *Stage 5-3: Enticing Tunnels *Stage 5-4: Squishy Hollows *Stage 5-5: Twin Peaks *Stage 5-6: Thriller Bridge Sub-chapter 6: Western Street *Stage 6-1: Gunman's Dawn *Stage 6-2: Cowboy Haven *Stage 6-3: Wanted Night *Stage 6-4: Macaroni Town *Stage 6-5: Wandering Traveler *Stage 6-6: Disappointed Guard *Stage 6-7: Cowboy Mountain *Stage 6-8: Rodeo Night Sub-chapter 7: Sea of Tuna *Stage 7-1: Red Tuna Coast *Stage 7-2: Fresh Wharf *Stage 7-3: Blue Ocean *Stage 7-4: Carapaccio Waters *Stage 7-5: Economic Sea *Stage 7-6: Tactical War Tuna *Stage 7-7: Frozen Tuna Front *Stage 7-8: Cave Fillet Sub-chapter 8: Bamboo Island *Stage 8-1: Prickly Field *Stage 8-2: Bamboo Coast *Stage 8-3: Serial Killer Jungle *Stage 8-4: Disgusting Swamp *Stage 8-5: Dumpy Cave *Stage 8-6: Stardust Street *Stage 8-7: Mushroom Cliff *Stage 8-8: Frontier Spirit Sub-chapter 9: Squishy Cave *Stage 9-1: Milky Tunnel (ミルキートンネル Mirukī tonneru) *Stage 9-2: Fluffy Dark Weapon (ふわふわ暗黒兵器 Fuwafuwa ankoku heiki) *Stage 9-3: Mural of the Devil (悪魔の壁画 Akuma no hekiga) *Stage 9-4: The Wind Blows (隙間風のささやき Sukima kazenosasayaki) *Stage 9-5: Juvenile Killer (甘えんぼ暗殺者 Amaenbo asashin) *Stage 9-6: Upset Rock (うろたえる岩 Urotaeru iwa) *Stage 9-7: Flooded Cave (雨漏り洞窟 Amamori dōkutsu) *Stage 9-8: Chubby B. Goode (ぽっちゃり性善説 Po tchari seizensetsu) Sub-chapter 10: Volkanos Volcano *Stage 10-1: Hot Bath Rock (半身浴岩 Hanshin-yoku iwa) *Stage 10-2: Gentle Geyser (ほっこり間欠泉 Hokkori kanketsusen) *Stage 10-3: Thick Magma (とろーりマグマ Toro ̄ri maguma) *Stage 10-4: Fire Cage (炎の檻 Honō no ori) *Stage 10-5: Volcanic Defender (火口を守る者 Kakō o mamoru mono) *Stage 10-6: Flame Caldera (メラメラカルデラ Meramerakarudera) Sub-chapter 11: Neverending Cat Story *Stage 11-1: Potential Road *Stage 11-2: Gloomy Tree *Stage 11-3: A Song in the Wind *Stage 11-4: Philosophy Road *Stage 11-5: Frontier Bell *Stage 11-6: River of Tears *Stage 11-7: Shining Road *Stage 11-8: The Trial Deep Sub-chapter 12: Castle of Fish *Stage 12-1: The Sea Whisper *Stage 12-2: Ripples Island *Stage 12-3: Octopus Sea *Stage 12-4: Poseidon Rest *Stage 12-5: Moonlight Beach *Stage 12-6: Coral Coral Reef *Stage 12-7: Ark of the Month *Stage 12-8: Killer Sardines Sub-chapter 13: Sushi Island *Stage 13-1: Tuna Field *Stage 13-2: Crab Field *Stage 13-3: Salmon Cave * Stage 13-4: Sea Urchin Cave *Stage 13-5: Caviar Woods *Stage 13-6: Natto Bay *Stage 13-7: Halibut Forest *Stage 13-8: Shrimp Frontier Sub-chapter 14: The Scratching Post *Stage 14-1: Cardboard Corridor *Stage 14-2: Catnip Dream *Stage 14-3: Crunchy Wall *Stage 14-4: Wading Woodchips *Stage 14-5: Crunchy Pillar *Stage 14-6: Disapproving Giant Sub-chapter 15: Parthenon *Stage 15-1: Altar of Zeus *Stage 15-2: Sword of Achilles *Stage 15-3: Road of Eros *Stage 15-4: Dawn of Gaia *Stage 15-5: Gate of Aphrodite *Stage 15-6: Labyrinth of Hades Sub-chapter 16: Low Tide Beach *Stage 16-1: Clammy Cove *Stage 16-2: Beached Mammals *Stage 16-3: Bikini Territory *Stage 16-4: Apple Bobbing Ocean *Stage 16-5: Parasol Field *Stage 16-6: Ancient One-Piece *Stage 16-7: Glassy Sands *Stage 16-8: Star Ocean Sub-chapter 17: Alcatraz *Stage 17-1: Seagull Coast *Stage 17-2: Pelican Island *Stage 17-3:Underground Base *Stage 17-4: Jungle Villain *Stage 17-5: Chicken Game *Stage 17-6: Cat Trial *Stage 17-7: Prison Prairie *Stage 17-8: Jailor in the Morgue Sub-chapter 18: Jailbreak Tunnel *Stage 18-1: Sin and Punishment *Stage 18-2: Prison Sentence *Stage 18-3: Harry Tunnel *Stage 18-4: Dead Falls *Stage 18-5: Pitfalls Zone *Stage 18-6: The Great Escaper Sub-chapter 19: Capone Prison *Stage 19-1: Jailbreak Diary *Stage 19-2: Last Gang *Stage 19-3: Prison Destruction *Stage 19-4: King of Freedom *Stage 19-5: Fate of the Liar *Stage 19-6: Pigpen Taboo Sub-chapter 20: Silk Road *Stage 20-1: Gandhara Resting Place *Stage 20-2: Utopia is Over There *Stage 20-3: Godiego Pass *Stage 20-4: Monkey Magic *Stage 20-5: Outsider's Gate *Stage 20-6: Marco Po Road *Stage 20-7: Pig Swill *Stage 20-8: Imp's cold sweat Sub-chapter 21: Stairway To Darkness *Stage 21-1: Safe & Not Sorry *Stage 21-2: Claustronyctophobia *Stage 21-3: Red Alert *Stage 21-4: Pitfalls of Life *Stage 21-5: Subtle Curfew *Stage 21-6: Underground Sub-chapter 22: Prince of Darkness *Stage 22-1: Celebrity Entrance (セレブな玄関 serebu na genkan) *Stage 22-2: The Bathroom (バスルーム basurūmu) *Stage 22-3: Stylish VIP Room (オシャレＶＩＰルーム oshare VIP rūmu) *Stage 22-4: Torture Room (拷問部屋 goumon heya) *Stage 22-5: Dictator's Garden (独裁者の庭 dokusaisha no niwa) *Stage 22-6: Satan's Bedroom (魔王の寝室 maou no shinshitsu) Sub-chapter 23: Dead End Night *Stage 23-1: Feast of Betrayal (裏切りの宴 uragiri no utage) *Stage 23-2: Catharsis' End (終焉のカタルシス shūen no katarushisu) *Stage 23-3: Black Premonition (黒い予感 kuroi yokan) *Stage 23-4: Broken Mask (砕けた仮面 kudaketa kamen) *Stage 23-5: Agape's Cage (アガペーの檻 agapē no ori) *Stage 23-6: Saint Red Fox (赤いきつねの聖者 akai kitsune no seija) ''Sub-chapter 24: *Stage 24-1 *Stage 24-2 *Stage 24-3 *Stage 24-4 *Stage 24-5 *Stage 24-6 Category:Game Features